Functionalization of the surfaces of biomaterials and medically implantable devices has become increasingly common as it can lend to compatibility with a host system or can provide various advantages within the host system. Common functionalized materials include metals, ceramics, polymers, and glasses that can be used in a wide variety of medical applications. Modification of the substrate surface can include changes to the physical topography of the surface, for example, changes to the three dimensional characteristics of the surface; changes to biochemical properties of the surface (for example, to aid in drug delivery); or changes in the mechanical and optical properties of the surface.
Advances in life sciences has led to an increased demand for novel and improved technologies in surface coatings.